Epiphany
by RyokoNoKoibito
Summary: --Kenkari--Ken goes through a day at school, but not without mental distraction. Surprising to him is that he thinks it could be love...with Kari?! No way! Read and review!


Disclaimer: Ok...Digimon is not mine...so don't tell them to sue me for pairing up Kari and Ken. Also,   
if you dun like these two as a couple then...piss off! Don't read and DEFINITELY DON'T FLAME!   
All flames are met with BlackWarGreymon and his Terra Destroyer attack so...forget that. Please Read   
and Review as always. If all goes well...I'll do a KAIKari songfic...Have fun!  
  
Epiphany  
Digimon 02: A Kenkari angst/romance poem  
  
Your words to me just a whisper  
Your face is so unclear...  
  
Ken Ichijouji could only stare at the dust at his feet,  
His mind clearly distracted by *her*.  
For the first time since the disaster with Wormmon, this perfect genius was stupefied.  
Why her? More to the point, why *him*?  
  
I try to pay attention.  
Your words just disappear...  
  
He denied her to himself  
Remembering the boy named Daisuke,  
Child of Courage...Ken envied him now.  
They both sought after the Child of Light.  
  
'Cause it's always raining in my head...  
Forget all the things I should have said.  
  
Ken remembered the last time *she* spoke to him yesterday:  
"Call me Hikari-chan," she said...  
Ken always remembered her innocence...it attracted him to her.  
The same innocence that Daisuke Motomiya and Takeru Takaishi claimed for themselves.  
  
So I speak to you in riddles  
'Cause my words get in my way.  
  
All that the next day seemed to bring to Ken were merely chance encounters with her,  
But her smile continued to brighten his soul  
Replacing the ancient darkness of the long dead Kaiser and his bitterness.  
Every time, they merely smiled at each other, hazel eyes meeting eyes of cerulean.  
  
I smoke the whole thing to my head  
And feel it wash away...  
  
Ken sulked as he opened his obento, a lunch box, at his solitary lunch table  
Trying desperately to forget her kind smile  
But to no avail, all in vain.  
Her name constantly reverberated through his mind, "Hikari Yagami...Hikari-chan..."  
  
'Cause I can't take anymore of this,  
I want to come apart.  
  
Ken slammed his obento shut  
Standing to his feet with a sigh of frustration.  
His thoughts never strayed from her.  
The constant distraction angered him.  
  
I'll dig myself a little hole  
Inside your precious heart.  
  
So Ken stormed off  
Desperately seeking Hikari Yagami  
Whose smile ruled his thoughts.  
His questions ripped away, gnawed away at his soul...Could this have been affection?  
  
'Cause it's always raining in my head...  
Forget all the things I should have said.  
  
He finally found her.  
Hikari Yagami, his Child of Light  
All alone, a rare occasion indeed, eating nothing during her allotted lunch period.  
Looking at her, he saw an empty look about her face...confusion...sadness...  
  
I am nothing more than a little boy inside  
That cries out for attention, yet I always try to hide...  
  
Hikari looked up to the indigo-tressed boy  
And smiled at him eith those same soft, hazel eyes.  
"Good afternoon, Ken-chan!" She said, feigning her usual perkiness.  
He blushed, taken aback by her sudden, remote display of endearment.  
  
'Cause I talk to you like children  
Though I don't know how I feel...  
  
"Um...Hi, Yagami-san...erm...'Hikari-chan'," he quietly murmured to her,  
His heart pounding against his chest.  
"May I sit? Aren't you hungry, Hikari?" He finally asked as he boldly sat beside her.  
"I'm not hungry," she replid sullenly, hesitant to look into his cerulean eyes.  
  
But I know I'll do the right thing  
If the right thing is revealed...  
  
Ken tilted his head and sighed, "Hikari-chan?"  
She looked at him softly with her gentle smile, "Yes, Ken?"  
He sighed again and replied hesitantly, "I...I have been confused as of late...and it's...it's..."  
"It's what?" She tentatively pried as she slowly nudged her body closer to him.  
  
'Cause it's always raining in my head...  
Forget all the things I should have said.  
  
"It's about you...but I dare not say a word to Daisuke-kun..." He said.  
"I...I don't understand..." She said. He quickly blushed and continued on,  
"You've confused me, and it has suddenly led me to believe that I've fallen for you,   
Hikari-chan...I hope you can understand that I care for you..."  
And so, wordlessly, Hikari blushed, taking a hold of the hand of the Child of Kindness and   
leaning her head upon his shoulder, draped by his hair's indigo curtain.  
  
**OWARI**  
  
I usually don't write romances...but the song fit the idea of a Kenkari...I seem to like that pairing...It makes   
for quite a bit of angst in the mix. So R+R PLEASE!! I love to hear any feedback. If this is good...I can   
do my Kaikari angst songfic. Arigatou! 


End file.
